The Family Black
by Midnight Writer Shadrach
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter.

Orion Arcturus Black, father of Azkaban prisoner Sirius Black and deceased Death Eater Regulus Black, was only a shadow of his former self. He had once been the most politically powerful man in the world and ruled the Black family with an iron fist. Every since his first born son Sirius had broken away from his unquestioned rule over the Blacks, he had slowly but surely he'd gotten weak in the ruling of his family and started slacking off.

When his second born son Regulus had been killed after stealing a valuable item from the Dark Lord he moved out of his ancestral home and into another manor that was secluded and warded with the Fidelius Charm so only certain people could contact him.

These days Orion Black was a pathetic sight to see. His skin that had always been pale was now a sickly color, his hair greasy from not being washed, and he wore robes soiled with unnamed substances and worn down by overuse. He was as usual starting at pictures of his sons when they were alive and all together and happy. Contrary to popular belief Orion Black did love his family he only ruled with an iron fist to keep everyone in line. He fingered a picture of Sirius and Regulus when they were little. Sirius was playfully scowling at Regulus with his dancing icy blue eyes. Regulus was crying big fat crocodile tears because Walburga wouldn't let him ride Sirius's new broom (if he remembered correctly).

"Maybe if I had been a better father…if I'd been there more…you two would still be here," Orion sighed sadly, tears dropping onto the picture frame.

His fireplace roared to life suddenly, interrupting his remembrance of his sons. Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, Lucius bloody Malfoy of all people stepped out of his fireplace. Orion scowled. If it was one thing he hated more than self-righteous light wizards and Albus Dumbledore it was nancy, pansy, pretty boys like Lucius Malfoy. He'd never been fond of the wizard, but when he'd bonded formally with his niece Narcissia his dislike had only increased.

"What the hell do you want? This better not be a social call! You were specifically told to only contact me in case of emergency!" Orion snarled, a mad look in his eyes.

"Believe me, I would never come here willingly," the blond man replied with a sneer looking around at the dusty surroundings.

Orion hadn't found much use for a clean house since he was the only one living in it.

"I assure you I am only here to inform you that there is a Wizengamot meeting has been called to discuss the future of little Harry Potter now that his parents are dead. All Lords and Ladies are required to be in attendance," Lucius said, eyeing the older man warily.

"Then you should have just owled me," Orion growled irately, reluctantly rising from his chair.

"The Ministry of Magic tried to owl you but couldn't get past the wards so they enlisted me to deliver the message." The blond man recounted, lazily tracing his signet ring that classified him as a Lord.

"Why is it so important that I attend this Wizengamot meeting? I know that there have been plenty of meeting where the were not able to contact me so why is this one so important?" Orion asked suspiciously, moving towards his bedroom, an annoyed Lucius right behind him.

" The Ministry is giving the Potter brat a blood test that is supposed to reveal his closest living relatives Of course Dumbledore wants to send him to his muggle relatives but none of the light wizards want their savior growing up as a muggle!" Lucius stated with a wry smile on his face.

"If you ask me-," Lucius started only to be cut off by on exasperated Orion.

"I don't care what you think, you've delivered your message now leave! I'll assume the Wizengamot is in an hour at 9pm as always." Orion said waving his hand at Lucius dismissively.

Lucius unconsciously took a step back at the pure rage he heard in Orion's voice, before trying to regain his composure.

"Well," he sneered, " I can see that my presence is undesired. I'll just be taking my leave now if you don't mind. He swept out of the room holding his robes close, trying to hold on to the last shred of dignity he had.

Orion sneered at the back of the blond Lord's retreating back. 'Good riddance,' he thought hatefully. Turning to look at himself in the mirror he grimaced at his own image. To put it lightly he looked like shit or at least like he was related to that half-blood Snape! He sighed deeply. If he was going to be making a public appearance he needed to look the part of Lord Black.

First he needed a bath. He flicked his wand at the pool sized bathtub's faucet to make the water begin to run and fill up the bathtub. He disrobed and made a mental note to have one of his House Elves burn it later. Stepping into the water gingerly he let out a relaxed sigh. He was reminded why he bathed in the first place and what he had been missing out on while he was mourning. He soaked in the warm water for about ten minutes before he began to wash seriously, not excluding his hair that he scrubbed so hard he was surprised he didn't go bald.

When he finally pulled himself out of his huge bathtub he immediately called for his House Elf.

"Daffy," he said calmly. A well-groomed male house elf popped into existence.

"Yes master," Daffy said in his squeaky high-pitched voice.

"Burn that robe and set out my silk black and silver ceremonial robe." Orion said imperiously, beginning to trim his salt and pepper beard.

Running a thin finger over the bathroom counter he sneered when he found dust there.

"Also get my cleaning staff to start cleaning up again. Just because I'm an old man living with house elves does not mean my house can be filthy. I n fact it should be cleaner than clean." Orion ordered, waving his unoccupied hand in dismissal.

The elf popped away with a squeaky, "Yes master."

When Orion was done trimming his beard he pulled his black waist length hair into a high ponytail held by an onyx ornament. He then exited his bathroom back into his room to find that the robe he had asked Daffy for was lying on his bed looking very sleek and pristine. He pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and black slacks to wear under the robe. He did a quick Tempus to check the time and cursed vividly when it revealed he only had twenty minutes left to get to the Wizengamot meeting. Hurriedly pulling on his clothes he strode out of his room bound fro his fireplace without checking the mirror. He knew he looked good. Arriving in his living room he grabbed a handful of floo powder and steeped in to the fireplace.

"Wizengamot Hall," Orion screamed throwing the floo powder down and disappearing in green flames. It was time to decide Harry Potter's future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

A/N: First I would like to just thank everybody who reviewed this story and added it to his or her story alert list. You guys have no idea what I've been going through just trying to write this chapter. First I just didn't feel like writing it but when I finally did start typing it up and was halfway through my damn powers goes out and I didn't save! I stayed up half the night typing this chapter so I hope you guys appreciate this. Here it goes without farther ado, chapter 2 of The Family Black

Orion made it to the Wizengamot Hall just in time. It seemed that the meeting was about to start. He took a moment to just look around the hall trying to familiarize himself with the white walls, high ceiling, and many chairs formed in the shape of a circle (think a small game stadium but much more formal). It had been so long since he had stepped foot into the very hall he was now standing in. In reality it was only three years going on four but it seemed like an eternity.

He walked forward into the light of the hall where he saw many other Lords and Ladies conversing with each other. There was a noticeable line that you did not cross though. The Light Wizards were on the right side (of course), the Dark Wizards were on the left side, and the Neutral Wizards were in the middle of them all. When he walked into the light sure enough all conversation halted and all eyes were fixed on him.

When Orion Black stepped into the room there wasn't a single person who wasn't shocked. Sure Lucius Malfoy had spoken with Lord Black but even he did no think the Black patriarch would show up. The man had been known to disobey Ministry orders more than once. Everyone stared unabashedly as the man made his way into the room none offering a greeting as Pureblood decorum declared they should either being too shocked or too engrossed in their staring to care. The Dark Wizards stared at him with shock but you could only tell if you looked closely. Reactions varied.

The Light Wizards had their jaws unhinged, mouths open and gaping in an undignified manner causing Orion to sneer and look away and focus his attention on the Neutral Wizards. Every one of them had their expressions schooled into one of would you believe it neutrality, the very thought of it made the corners of his mouth twitch suspiciously.

As soon as the conversations stooped they started back again only this time in whispers. Everyone was not so inconspicuously trying to catch a glance of him, leaning forward in their chairs eagerly, craning their necks as if they were birds! Paying no mind to any of them Orion made his way to his seat, which was perched in between the Zabini, and the Prewett's old seat that had been empty for a while now. He nodded to some of the purebloods he knew well as he passed and they nodded back as they gathered their bearings. He caught some of the whispers as he passed by.

"That's Orion Black! Right surprised to see him here; he hasn't been back in public since that murderer of a son he has was sent to Azkaban!" A Light witch of no consequence whispered not so quietly for anyone who was listening to hear.

"What about his other son Regulus Black? He was hardly an angel either; he had dealings with the Dark Lord he did, dark dealings." Another gossipy witch interjected, shooting her eyes around in a paranoid manner as if just invoking Voldemort's memory would bring him back.

" I heard he was a thief and a coward as well! I was in the Order of the Phoenix and I happen to know that Regulus Black died a coward's death as a traitor to You-Know-Who! He stole something of grave importance to You-Know-Who and You-Know-Who tracked him down and struck him down with the killing curse. Good riddance to bad blood I say!" A wizard with eye gouging red hair that Orion recognized as a Weasley said with an ugly sneer on his face, his eyes smug. The other two witches nodded their agreement.

"I've been noticeably absent for a number of years grieving the lost of my sons, but I never thought that I would one day here a Weasley talk about bad blood, and in a pureblood family at that!" Orion hissed in the red haired man's ear, having had snuck up on him when he was making his little speech.

The Weasley patriarch paled and turned around slowly as if afraid of what he'd find. By now the Wizengamot hall was quiet again everyone having overheard the Weasley patriarch's conversation with the two light witches and having seen the Black patriarch approaching the man were waiting to see what would happen.

"L-l-lord B-black, I meant no disrespect," the man stuttered clearly one minute away from a nervous breakdown to the amusement and disgust of most.

Orion merely raised one eyebrow and said, " I think you did mean some disrespect. Why else would you disrespect my youngest son who is deceased? Do you not honor the sacred tradition of not speaking ill of the dead or does your disrespect and hatred know no boundaries? I am also confused as to how you came to the conclusion that the Black family has impure blood in our line. Such an insinuation is unforgivable and highly improbable as our family motto is _Toujours pur_ or forever pure for your benefit Weasley since I know your family hasn't practiced the old ways in centuries.

The Weasley Patriarch paled and stuttered as he tried to think of a response. He was saved from having to respond however as the meeting start.

"This isn't over Weasley," Orion said throwing one last venomous look at the man before making his way to his seat.

Everything was still for a moment before a side door opened and Dumbledore and Minister and he used the term very, very lightly Fudge entered the room. Everyone rose from their seats, as was tradition when the Head of the Wizengamot and/or the Minister of Magic entered the room.

Orion did not rise though. He rose for no one who he did not respect nor did he trust.

When everyone looked at him expectantly he smiled an old man's smile and said, "I'm not as young as I used to be. A long journey such as the one I had to take tired me out. Please, don't stop on my occasion continue."

The Light Wizards and a couple of Neutral wizards nodded at his excuse but others including Dumbledore caught the true meaning behind those words. Orion had to give Dumbledore credit though. He brushed the slight off as if it was nothing and motioned for everyone to sit. `Old fart's probably use to people insulting him by now or questioning his authority anyway. He did work as Headmaster of a school after all.

"I would like to start off this meeting by welcoming each and everyone of you. For those of you who don't know we are here to decide the future of Harry Potter who since his defeat of Voldemort (insert shiver) has been left without a guardian. Now I proposed that Harry Potter be sent to live with his muggle relative under Blood wards that were activated the sacrifice his mother made, but it seems that some think my plans unsatisfactory. So we are here today to give a blood test for Harry Potter so we can see if he has any living wizarding relatives that are close enough so that the Blood wards will work." Dumbledore said eye twinkling and smiling his rather fake and overdone grandfatherly smile.

"Without father ado I would like you all to meet Harry Potter." Dumbledore said clapping his hands like the boy was just going to appear out of thin air.

Amelia Bones walked in with the toddler on her hip. He was only wearing a clean diaper and not much else and was happily sucking on his thumb. He had Avakedavra colored green eyes on a heart shaped face with an upturned nose and dimples on his cheek. His hair was the standard messy Potter hair and didn't cover his 2-week-old legendary lighting bolt scar.

He wasn't the only one to notice the scar either as plenty of people began to point at it and whisper, tears of joy filling their eyes. They were finally able to catch a glimpse of their savior.

"He's such an angel," He heard Adela Parkinson whisper to another witch.

As if determined to prove her wrong the toddler let out the loudest, most eardrum shattering wail he'd ever heard. The boy squirmed and clawed Amelia Bones trying to escape her arms and everyone just sat there dumfounded, amazed that their savior would act like this. Disregarding the fact that he was a child. To make matters worse when the boy finally calmed down he looked at his audience with those big watery green eyes and innocently said, "Poo-poo!"

As if setting off a chain reaction everyone even the great Albus Dumbledore covered there noses and some even voiced their disgust.

"This can't be Harry Potter! Harry Potter would not make Poo-poo in front of the entire Wizengot, it's an imposter I say!" Gilderoy Lockhart a relatively low level pureblood yelled out all of a sudden.

"Are you daft man? Harry Potter is not an imposter; he is merely a child who needed to shit. Now if all of you are quite done behaving like children can someone simply banish his diaper and summon so we can please get back to the matter at hand and that is the guardianship of Harry Potter." Orion snapped angrily having had enough of this mad scene.

Everyone looked properly shamed even Dumbledore. The truth of the matter was that most of them had kids at home and acting like they had never smelled poo before or changed a diaper was very immature. Even though most of them had hose elves that did that for them.

"Amelia, administer the potion," Dumbledore ordered.

Amelia pulled out the Linage Potion that had been transfigured into a bottle for the boy. The boy was obviously hungry if the way he was guzzling that potion down was anything to go by. A gentle blue glow surrounded the boy and the name Petunia Dursley appeared over his head.

Dumbledore smiled smugly obviously pleased with the results. "This proves my point that Harry Potter's closest living relative is his mother's muggle sister Petunia. I rule that Harry Potter's guardianship be handed over to-"

Amelia Bones cut him off when she said, " Harry is beginning to glow again."

Another name appeared over his head and it read……………

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**3 Years Later**

Harry Potter woke from his sound sleep to his dark bedroom with a start. He cowered on his bed away from the dark shadows that the willow tree outside his bedroom window cast. He could hear the rain pounding against his window but he was determined not to go running to his grandfather's room like he did every time he was scared or had a nightmare. He was a big boy now at four years old and he wasn't scared of anything anymore.

As if testing the four-year-old's resolve a bolt of thunder flashed through the sky and illuminated his room. Still Harry was nothing but determined to not run to his grandfather. He held his ground admirably, stuffing his head under his pillow to block out the frightening image. He would have succeeded in his crusade to be a big boy too if he hadn't heard the boom of lightening that was impossible to ignore. Forgetting all about his resolve the four year old hopped up from his bed with his favorite teddy bear in hand and ran out of his room.

Harry walked down the creepy hallway with it's multitude of shadows that were cast scarily against he wall and ceiling. He shielded his eyes with his teddy bear but found that this was not such a good idea when he ran into a table that held a vase of flowers causing the vase to fall and break. Harry fell over crying when he saw the shallow scratch from the broken glass on his arm.

"Lumos," a voice said illuminating the entire hallway.

Harry looked up to see his grandfather looking down at him in exasperation.

"Really Harrison, are we going to have to repeat this scene every Saturday night, it's becoming somewhat of a ritual," his grandfather sighed picking him up.

"I-I was just trying to get to your bedroom cause the lightening scared me," Harry sniffled looking into his grandfather's icy blue eyes.

"Hush now child, you're safe with me. Now let's go bandage your arm," his grandfather said petting his soft, curly hair affectionately.

"Y-you aren't going to heal it?"Harry managed to ask getting over his initial fear.

"No, let this cut serve as a lesson to you to not be scared of every little thing, besides I taught you the silencing spell just last month," his grandfather said sternly but his eyes were gentle.

" B-but grandfather I had the scary dream with the evil laughter and the green light and you said I could come to you whenever I had that dream!" Harry said his bottom lip trembling and his big green eyes watery.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier? You're okay aren't you? Why didn't you come to my room earlier, I could have given you your dose of the dreamless sleep potion?"

Harry looked away from his grandfather's worried gaze as he dressed his cut and mumbled, " I didn't want to bother you."

"Well that sounds mighty stupid considering you still ended up waking me up! Let's get to bed Harry-Bear, your old grandfather is exhausted," his grandfather said yawning to prove his point.

Harry giggled and nodded, climbing up on his grandfather's bed and tucking himself under the comforter and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Orion's Point Of View

Orion watched his grandson sleep with a smile on his face. They had the type of relationship that he'd dreamed of having with his sons, but could never actually produce because of his wife Walburga Black. Stroking his grandson's hair he remembered the events of the night he'd found out that he had a grandson at all and had taken Harry home. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_Harry Potter began to glow again after ingesting the linage potion and a name appeared over his head reading, "Sirius Black."_

_Orion along with everyone else in the Wizengamot Hall was shocked. There was silence only for a brief moment before everyone began to scream and shout heir disbelief of the situation and question how this could possibly happen._

"_What is the meaning of this Dumbledore? The Potter Line has only mixed with the Black line once and that was to long go to possibly register with a Linage Potion. What game are you playing?" Orion shouted furiously, angry that his family could be made a joke of like this in public._

_Dumbledore only shook his head and held up his hand for silence. Immediately the room quieted. And he began to speak._

"_I believe I know what happened. As you all know Potter males are typically infertile so they usually get a friend or someone they're close to too impregnate their wives for them and use an ancient blood adoption ritual to adopt the children. This is usually why the Potter children always end up looking like exact replicas of their parents," he paused to let the room take in that piece of information but Orion already knew what he was going to say._

_Sirius, his idiot of a son had impregnated Lily Potter with disregard that the product of his little favor to his best friend would still be heir to the Black family! That little idiot, Orion thundered in his mind. How could he be so reckless? Knowing his son he probably did this on purpose to infuriate him and get back at his family._

" _The blood ritual that the Potter's usually cast over their children though can usually only be done when the child turns six but since the Potter's were murdered before they had the chance to do the ritual, Harry James Potter is still classified as Sirius Black and Lily Potter's son even though Sirius Black gave up his rights to Harry Potter at birth." Dumbledore concluded._

_Orion said nothing but stood and walked down to Amelia Bones who was holding a sleeping Harry Potter. He motioned for the grizzly witch to give him his grandson and she did but not without a disapproving click of the tongue. Orion ignored her and held the toddler close to his chest. The baby true to Dumbledore's word didn't much resemble any Potter he knew but looked more like the Blacks than he realized before. He even had his dimples and smile. _

"_I'm going to take my grandson home," Orion said softly._

"_I'm afraid I can't let that happen. Even if you are the closest relative of Harry Potter officially I couldn't in good moral let a Dark family like yours raise Harry Potter it just wouldn't be ethical." Dumbledore said with his twinkling eyes._

"_I knew you would try to pull that ethical shit Dumbledore and claim that I'm my family is Dark, this is why I had the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge draw up the papers for the legal guardianship of Harry Potter. They've already been signed just in case there was a slim chance that I was named his guardian. There was a slim chance that I would be named guardian of Harry Potter but I always like to be prepared." Orion said with a smirk, apparating out the hall. _

_Listening o Dumbledore's enraged screams the other Lord and Ladies in the room mused that there really should have been an anti-apparation ward up._

_*End Flashback*_

Orion grinned remembering the look on Dumbledore's face. He had to go to custody hearings and Harry had to have psychiatric every year but it was still worth it he got the chance to raise his grandson. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep dreaming of things he could do with his grandson tomorrow.

**7 Years Later**

Harry Potter stood out on his bedroom balcony smoking his last cigarette and looking off into the horizon. He could here the party getting underway downstairs and tried to tune it out.

"Happy Birthday to me," he whispered cynically taking another drag.

He hated parties and didn't know why his grandfather felt compelled to throw him huge birthday parties every year, each bigger more extravagant and expensive than the last. He flicked the ash off of his cigarette and sighed once more this time with more feeling. Soon he would have to make his grand appearance downstairs where all of his lovingrelatives were waiting to for him. If only he wasn't half-blood he thought hatefully, then my relatives would like me. They'd welcome me just like they welcome that asshole Draco. Who am I kidding, Harry thought with a smirk. My blood could be the purest in the world yet they'd still find something wrong with me.

He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini approaching him until Theo whispered boo in his ear. Harry jumped five feet in the air but did not scream, use to his two friends sneaking up on him.

"Happy eleventh birthday Harry," Blaise said with a smile on his face.

Theodore just handed Harry eleven boxes of cigarettes for his eleventh birthday.

"Thanks guys," Harry said with a genuine smile, accepting the boxes of cigarettes from Theo with a relieved smile. The one he was smoking now was his last one and he didn't think he could make it through the party without something to smoke.

"I don't see why your grandfather doesn't let you but your own cigarettes, I mean it's not like they hurt magical people and you said yourself that he doesn't mind you smoking as long as you don't do it in public." Theo said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes well allowing me to smoke and allowing me to go into the magical world to actually buy the cigarettes are two different things." Harry informed his friend with a wry smile hiding his cigarettes in one of his many boxes of shoes in his closet.

"Well we'll see you down stairs when you make your grand entrance Harry, we have to see who else is here." Blaise said dragging Theo along with him as he exited the room.

Harry merely nodded not even looking up to acknowledge that they'd left. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it with his lighter. It was almost time to make his entrance. He just prayed to any higher being up there that he didn't mess this up. The shame of having humiliated his grandfather would be punishment enough for him than his grandfather ever raising his hand to him, which he'd never done. Harry dropped his cigarette and put it out with the heel of his shoe. It was time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry checked his appearance one last time in his mirror before he went down to the ballroom to make his grand entrance. His hair was a dark brown bordering on black and fell to his shoulders in silky waves. His were an Avakedavra green mixed with ice blue and his skin was tan from spending so much time outside. He was short for hi age and luckily his body wasn't yet going through its awkward stage making it easier for him to walk with a smooth grace. Harry smirked at his appearance and winked at the mirror.

"Man I'm hot," Harry said with a content sigh.

Checking his black dress robes with the emerald lining for a pack of cigarettes and his mysterious mysteriously mystery potion he exited his room. Making his way down hallway to the Ballroom Harry found it easy to ignore the hateful sneers and glowers of the past Blacks whose pictures and memories would forever be preserved in their portraits just so they could ridicule him. Finally arriving at the Ballroom Harry was tempted to step out onto the patio to have a quick smoke and calm his nerves before he actually entered but resisted. He took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Announcing Harrison Sirius Black heir to the family Black and Potter and defeater of V-Voldemort," a particularly deep voiced house elf announced as Harry entered the room, banging a long, thick stick on the ground as it did.

Harry stood proud and tall not moving from the spot he was standing until the guest, all five hundred of them turned in his direction and gave a half bow or curtsy in the females case to him in acknowledgement of his big day. Harry bowed back gracefully, using sweeping motions with his arms to make the movement look even more elegant. He then began his descent down the grand stair case taking each step one at a time moving slowly as to make sure he didn't trip. He kept his gaze focused on a single point on the wall just as his grandfather told him. He didn't want to think about how many people were just waiting for him to trip up. He almost gave an audible sigh of relief when he reached the bottom step but stopped himself just in time. He gave another sweeping bow and waited for the guest to return the gesture. When they did everyone began to clap and went back to their conversations. Just like that the first part was over with. His grandfather approached him arms wide open with a proud grin on his face. Harry had to force himself not to run into those welcoming arms and instead walked over and gave his grandfather a hug.

"You did well Harrison, I'm very proud of you; but this is only the first part. Now you have to complete the second part. You have to complete all six parts in order to be counted in the running for Black heir. You don't want that Daddy's boy Draco to win do you? Of course you don't so you have to do everything to the best of your abilities. Good luck," his grandfather whispered in his ear before giving his shoulder one last squeeze and walking off to greet more guests.

' Right okay Harry, first part The Entrance has just been completed now second part The Greetings is in motion. Should I start with the nicer purebloods first then work his way down to the down right rude ones, which counted as his family, or the other way around. I think I'll do it reverse, might as well meet the unpleasant guest first and get it out of the way.' Harry thought ruefully, before making his way over to the first Blacks his _Great_ cousins Cassiopeia and Pollux sister and brother of course and some of biggest ridiculers.

Approaching them he let them know his intention was to mingle with another short bow. The two bowed back or curtsied in Cassiopeia's case albeit as stiff as a hard cock. Harry almost slapped himself when he made the perverted mental comparison, he really needed to stop hanging out with Blaise and Theo, they were starting to rub off on him. Shaking those thoughts out of his head he cleared his throat.

"Greetings Great cousin Cassiopeia and Great grandfather Pollux, it is my pleasure to formally welcome you to my eleventh birthday formally as family should always do for each other." Harry said in a rehearsed speech trying to calm his nerves and not think about the impending confrontation that was bound to happen any minute now. Sure enough the siblings looked at each other and tittered in mocking laughter.

"Would you look at that Pollux, the little half-blood is trying to imitate us purebloods to make up for the filth contaminating his blood!" Cassiopeia sneered cruelly her voice was truly like nails on a chalkboard.

"I don't know sister, I think my great-grandson actually did okay. My daughter Walburga would have been proud once she got over his filthy blood." Pollux sneered almost kindly but still somehow managing to look terrifying.

Harry looked up at his Great grandfather in surprise, as did Cassiopeia. Clearly neither one of them expected his Great grandfather to say anything nice about him or even acknowledge that he was family.

"Well, what the hell are you looking at? What do you want a cookie? Leave while I'm still in a generous mood," Pollux sneered taking a sip of his wine.

Harry did not have to be told twice, he bowed once more and walked away.

"Why were you so nice to the half-blood brat? Do you like him all of a sudden?" Harry heard Cassiopeia ask in her screechy voice.

"No, I don't much like the boy; but I can become accustomed to him. I just don't want that whiny ass Malfoy boy heading our family. I don't know what the hell Malfoy thinks he's doing but he's raising a pussy and I won't stand for my life being ran by the snotty nosed brat." Pollux replied gruffly, before tuning out his sisters screeching reply.

Harry having heard the whole conversation barely concealed a grin. It seemed like his relatives hated Malfoy more than they hated him, effectively picking him as the lesser of the two evils! His grandfather would be so proud.

Harry greeted many more of his guest that night steadily moving his way up his from his worst guest to his bad guest to his disliked guest before finally getting to his all clear guest. The first ones up were the Malfoys then the Weasleys who had somehow managed to obtain enough invitations for their rather large family.

He decided to greet the Malfoys first if only because it would be quicker. He approached the small family and bowed more extravagantly then he had either time that day feeling the need t prove that he was better than Draco.

Draco obviously caught the challenge in the extravagant gesture if his attempt at a sweeping low bow was anything to go by. Harry used the word attempt very lightly. The boy was unlike Harry very tall and going through a very awkward stage with his body causing him to almost fall over when he bowed. It was only a small miscalculation on Draco's part but Harry let Draco know he saw it with a superior smirk. A dark hue of pink spread all over the pointy faced boy's face in embarrassment. Determined not to waste anymore of his time on Draco Harry turned too the elder Malfoys.

"How are you Lady Malfoy, Lord Malfoy? I hope you are enjoying my eleventh birthday party." Harry said with his charming 'I'm such a good boy, you can trust me smile.'

Narcissia just smiled at she ate up the good boy routine while Lucius coldly stated the entertainment left much to be desired.

"Well Lord Malfoy, I'm the birthday boy, I should be all the entertainment you need or want this evening." Harry replied still charmingly but this time with a look that said don't cross me I can make your life pure hell. Apparently having inherited his grandfather's hate of the elder Malfoy this

look came naturally.

It appeared to work because Lucius took on a stoic appearance and didn't speak for the duration of his greeting.

"I'm afraid I must be moving on I have many guest I must be greeting," Harry said bowing once more and smiling his patented good boy smile before walking away.

Harry set his sights in the Weasleys and nearly groaned in frustration.

'Damn my grandfather for inviting everyone he could think of just to impress!' Harry thought angrily, eyeing the large group of poorly dressed red heads with distaste.

Summoning all his charm and grace he waltzed over to the Weasley family putting on a mask of kindness.

He dare he say it bowed one more time announcing his intention to greet them only to get blank looks in return.

Arthur Weasley blushed in embarrassment and urged his family to curtsy and bow back.

"Hello, I'm Harrison Black, and I would like to formally welcome you to my eleventh birthday party," he said trying to get the conversation going.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, this is my wife Molly, my third eldest son Percy, the twins Fred and George, Ron, and the youngest and my our only daughter Ginny."

Harry nodded as each person was introduced like he really cared but the last two kids introduced to him freaked him out. The boy Ron was it, was staring at his robes and the jeweled rings on his fingers and the girl Ginny was staring at him in pure admiration.

"Mommy it's Harry Potter, the boy I'm going to marry remember!" The Weasley girl screeched eyeing him oddly.

Harry backed away from the family eyeing them oddly.

Luckily he was save from having to respond to that when the deep voiced house elf announced that dinner was served. Harry was so happy to get away from the freak show of a family that he didn't even bother to bow before walking away. His back was to damn soar anyway.

The Dinner was the third stage and was the worst stage of all. Harry couldn't even be bothered to care what he was eating after he'd dumped the potion testing his food for poison on every bite of his food. Every time he put something in his mouth or lifted his civil wear to even pretend to eat someone tried to start a conversation with him. His meal started to taste like sawdust after his fifth attempt at putting something in his mouth and he learned to chew quickly and pretend like he was actually enjoying his meal. The third stage although considered by many the toughest was actually the quickest. It was over after two straight hours and everyone filed back into the ballroom. It was time for the fourth stage of the party, The Dance.

In this stage Harry had to dance with all of the eligible pureblood girls and even though no one ever mentioned it, sometimes boys. The Wizarding World wasn't near as prejudice against homosexuals since wizards could bare children too. Harry started with the prettiest witches which meant Daphne Greengrass, Asteria Greengrass, Tracy Brown, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, and many other witches he couldn't remember and worked his way down to the down right ugly girls like Pansy Parkinson who practically glued herself to him and Millicent Bulstrode. He even had to dance with the weird ass Weasley girl who he kept at an arm's length instead of elbow as was customary. This stage only lasted four hours until it went into the fifth stage of The Gifts.

The fifth stage was his favorite stage if only because there was only one more left rather than it being the stage where everyone gave him gifts. One by one everyone brought up their gift to him. The gifts ranged from toys, to books on magic, to robes, to sweets, to weapons, to antiques, to jewels, to broomsticks, to anything else they could think of. When it was Blaise's turn he got really excited. His friends knew him best so no doubt they'd gotten him something he actually wanted. Blaise approached him and gave him two huge boxes. The first box was filled with name brand muggle clothing and the second with the matching shoes. He nearly squealed in delight, his friends knew of the almost orgasmic pleasure he took in new clothes and shoes and he'd been saying for the longest how he wanted to go shopping in the muggle world.

"Thank you," Harry whispered giving his friend a quick hug before letting go.

Theo was next. He walked up to Harry with a confident smirk on his face and held up…a Nimbus 2000! This time Harry really did let out half a shriek before regaining control of himself and taking the broom in his hand.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harry whispered in his friend's ear as he gave him a quick hug.

The rest of the gifts were really unimpressive or insignificant and not even worthy of mentioning. Though his grandfather did say he would give him his own special gift later. The rest of the fifth stage was quicker than he thought it would be and ended two hours later. It was now time for the sixth stage, The Exiting. Harry stood gracefully and walked back over to the grand staircase. He faced his guest and began to speak.

"I Harrison Sirius Black would like to thank all of my guest for attending my eleventh birthday party. I am truly grateful to all of you for attending an wish you a safe trip home." Harry said with one last bow before walking up the staircase.

He made it all the way back to his room and fell out on his bed in exhaustion. Now he waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry tried to stay awake as he waited for his grandfather to come and reveal how well he'd done in hid debut to society, but he was so tired that he was asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow. He awoke hours later to someone shaking him awake.

"Master Harrison, master Harrison, it is time for breakfast," a house elf squeaked in his ear.

Harry groaned and forced himself to rise out of his bed only to find that someone had changed him into his pajamas and tucked him in. Harry smiled. He loved his grandfather; he was always going to such lengths to take care of him and spoil him. Taking a glance at his rumpled appearance in the mirror he sighed heavily and made his way into his bathroom. He emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled pleasantly at himself in the mirror; a bath always cheered him up, no to mention woke him up in the morning. He was distracted from his musings when his fireplace roared to life and Blaises's face appeared there.

" Blaise, what the hell are you doing fire calling me so early, I haven't even eaten breakfast yet?" Harry asked styling his hair in the mirror.

"Theo and I are going into muggle London today to do some shopping, maybe catch one of those movies the muggle loving wizards are always taking about, and then grabbing a bite to eat. Do you want to come?" Blaise asked the promise of an adventure ringing out clearly.

"I don't know my grandfather would never go for it. I think I better sit this adventure out." Harry said settling for spiking his hair up sharply with two bangs in the front framing each side of his face.

"Oh come on mate, after your spectacular performance last night your grandfather shouldn't be able to deny you anything." Blaise replied a bit annoyed with Harrison's grandfather's coddling.

"Fine I'll ask, but I'm blaming you if things don't go the way I plan." Harry lamented finally turning to look at his friend.

"That's all I'm asking for, just a little effort. We'll floo over around 10:00 to pick you up! Oh, and before I forget, read the Daily Prophet it's sure to be entertaining this morning!" Blaise said mysteriously before his face disappeared from his fireplace.

Harry just shook his head amazed at his friend's one-track mind and made his way over to his ever-expanding closet. Since he was hoping, and he used the word very lightly, to go into the muggle world he decided to wear muggle clothes. He pulled on a navy short-sleeved Polo shirt with a white hooded Burberry top jacket with short-sleeves, and Burberry boys navy shorts. The only thing he had to decide now was what shoes to wear. He had at least fifteen rows of shoes but finally just decided on his plain Armani black slip in shoes since they went with anything. Looking himself over in the mirror one last time he nodded and made his way down to the family dinning room.

When he arrived in the dinning room he found his grandfather already there having his daily coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. He took his seat across from him and snapped his fingers. His breakfast of strawberry pancakes with whipped cream, scrambled eggs with cheese, turkey bacon, hash brown with diced tomatoes and a glass of apple juice appeared in front of him.

"Hello grandfather, how was your night's rest," Harry asked as he began to eat.

"Oh it was fine after I put you to bed. Though somehow even after I let you sleep in you somehow always arrive late to breakfast." Orion said peering over his newspaper at his grandson.

Harry stared at his lap guiltily. I apologize grandfather but you know that it always takes me a minute to dress in the morning with my selective process and all, and … I was fire called by Blaise," he admitted somewhat reluctantly.

"I see, and what did Mr. Zabini want with you this early in the morning." Orion asked, his piercing gaze never wondering from his grandson's guilty face.

"He invited me to go shopping in muggle London," Harry mumbled in a low barely understandable voice.

"What was that? How many times have I told you not to mumble? If you're going to mumble when you talk then why bother talking at all?" Orion scolded, folding up the newspaper.

"Yes, well…how did I do last night? What was my score?" Harry asked eagerly evading the question.

Recognizing the evasion of the topic at hand but not being able to keep the smile off his face Orion said, " You did very well, your party was very much talked about in all circles of society. Your score was a 9 out of 10. One of the highest scores out of the Heir qualifying seasons so far. The only thing that stopped you from getting a perfect score was the fact that you practically ran away from the _Weasleys _(insert sneer), and that you threatened Lucius Malfoy in no uncertain terms."

"I didn't threaten him I just looked at him, it's not my fault that he's a pansy that can't take being looked at." Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

His grandfather just smiled before beginning to eat his food. Remembering what Blaise had said he reached for the Daily Prophet and scowled.

"I don't know how anyone can stand to even read this shit, it's all naught but a bunch of hogwash," Harry said frowning up.

"There is always a little bit of truth in any lie, I thought I told you that." Orion replied before taking a bite of his omelet.

Harry scowled but didn't respond and opened up the Daily Prophet. The front-page headline read:

**Harrison Black's Debut into Society**

By: Rita Skeeter

Yesterday evening, was the start of a great day in Wizarding History for Mr. Harrison Black savior of the wizarding world, it was his debut into society and I have the inside scoop. The party first started at 12:00 in the afternoon but Mr. Black didn't see fit to enter until two hours later, even going as far at to have a house elf announce his presence and take his merry time making his way down the steps of the ballroom. It's clear to this reporter that Mr. Harrison Potter has gained somewhat of a diva personality and is only satisfied when the attention is focused solely on him. There was also a ridiculous amount o f bowing and curtsying going on and it did nothing to improve the stiff atmosphere. The conversation was stiff and formal even as Mr. Harrison Black made his way around the room attempting to lighten the atmosphere or perhaps he just wanted more attention then he was receiving! If you ask this reporter-

Harry threw the newspaper into the fireplace in disgust a sneer twisting his face into something ugly.

"A DIVA! Me a diva! How dare that bitch make me out to be some attention-seeking pansy! Obscene amount of bowing and curtsying my ass, it's tradition!" Harry screeched indignantly.

"Harry, you really must learn to control your temper. Don't let lower class bitches like Skeeter get to you. She clearly knows nothing of tradition and will be penalized for her own ignorance of the wizarding world soon enough. Let us not dwell on this inaccurate review of your party." Orion said his eyes hard as he thought about that half-blood bitch Skeeter who was always reporting lies.

"If you want I can give you your present now," his grandfather suggested eyes twinkling mysteriously.

"Yes, yes what is it!" Harry exclaimed bouncing up and down in his chair in excitement.

"I'm going to give you permission to do one thing that I would never let you do and I won't even put up a fight no matter how much I disagree." Orion replied smugly, knowing this was the best gift his grandson had ever received from him.

Harry was quiet for a minute thinking of something he really wanted to do. Then he remembered Blaise and Theo and opened his mouth to speak and said, " I want to see my father before I go to Hogwarts."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter.

Harry sat in the drawing room f his ancestral manor waiting for Blaise and Theo to come, but mostly thinking about his grandfather's reaction to his birthday wish. He thought his grandfather might burst from anger and lock him away in his room until it was time for him to go to Hogwarts but he hadn't. He just stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face and fled the room with only half the grace he usually had.

Harry sighed. As much as he wanted to meet his father if only just once, he didn't want to cause him pain; but what his grandfather couldn't understand was that he was hurting too. Though he couldn't remember anything about his father he had an emptiness in his heart and maybe even his soul that could only be filled by a father…a real father, not a grandfather that tried to fill the void. Sure, he appreciated his grandfather's effort of trying to be a parental figure in his life he was more relaxed in his upbringing than any real parent would be, he let him use profanity, smoke cigarettes, and Harry was pretty sure he'd let him torture muggles if he asked though he never actually thought about it. Maybe if he just explained how he felt then he and his grandfather could-

"Harry," someone shouted in his ear nearly busting his eardrums.

He jumped off the couch he was lounging on in alarm looking for his attacker only to find Theo and Blaise staring at him with worried looks on their face.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Morgana's saggy tits Harry, we've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes! What the hell is on your mind?" Blaise exclaimed obviously trying to disguise how worried he is.

Theo elbowed his blunt friend in the side for being so brusque in the wording of his words.

"What Blaise means to say is are you alright? We arrived about five minutes ago and repeatedly called your name but you didn't answer," Theo corrected in a soft voice, knowing that his friend responded better to soft tones, as did he.

Harry didn't answer but turned his head away so his friends couldn't see the tears in his eyes. Bloody hell he was turning into a girl, next thing you know he'll be complaining of cramps and having his monthly menstrual cycle! Shivering at the mere thought Harry once again failed to notice his friends walking up to him until they pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay angel tell us all about it," Theo cooed carding his fingers through his friend's hair, and just like that Harry's resolve broke. Crying in his two friend's arms he felt truly pathetic and more like a girl than ever.

When he'd calmed down enough they moved to sit on the sofa so he could tell them what was wrong. He took a deep breath before launching into the story starting from when he talked to Blaise by floo to when he read the Daily Prophet -becoming angry once more when he retold what that cock-sucking bitch Skeeter wrote about him in the paper and glaring at Blaise for telling him to read it- all the way until when they showed up. They sat in a thoughtful silence for a moment before Blaise spoke.

"So let me get this straight, your grandfather, Orion Black head of The House of Black, the one who strives above all others to please you has categorically denied to let you see your father before you go to Hogwarts?" Blaise asked, eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yeah, I guess there are some things that he will not give me or do for me." Harry mumbled embarrassedly, hating the fact that Blaise made him sound like a spoiled brat.

"Well one thing I did gather your story Harry is that your grandfather hasn't denied your request to see your father yet, I believe he may just need to think about it." Theo suggested trying to keep everyone focused on the main idea.

"Well that's true maybe he'll stop being such a prick and let me go see my father. Maybe he did just need to think about my birthday wish, after all while I don't mean to sound spoiled I've never been denied anything from my grandfather and everything I did get was always of the best quality. The best toys, clothes, shoes, food housing, vacation spots, and now the so called best schooling at Hogwarts." Harry said letting a little bit of hope creep into his voice.

"Great, now that that's settled can we please go out to London, it's going on twelve o'clock already the movie starts at twelve thirty, we'll have to miss our shopping." Blaise complained halfheartedly, he hated really shopping but Harry loved it.

"It's okay, I'm not in the mood to go shopping," Harry said surprisingly finding it to be true. He really wasn't in a shopping kind of mood. He could still catch the movie with his friends and thought he hadn't asked his grandfather's permission he felt he owed it to him to let him go as he had caused so much trouble this morning.

"Alright, we better leave now if we are going to make it to the movie theater on time." Harry said standing, a fake cheerfulness in his voice.

Noticing that heir friend's happiness was forced but not wanting to push him into being happy they nodded their assent and stood as well, making their way over to the floo network. Fifteen minutes later all three of the boys were standing in front of the _Galleria Theater_ waiting in line for tickets to see the apparently classic movie _Casablanca. _

They had just received their tickets when three older boys made their way over to them. They were tall good looking teens with well muscled arms and bronze skin dressed in tight leather pants and tank tops that showed their belly buttons. The youngest looked to be fourteen while the oldest looked around sixteen.

"Can we help you with something," Harry asked warily, there was something that wasn't right about these boys, something oily.

"Good day mates, me and my brothers were just wondering if you and yours would be interested in escorting some visiting Aussies around town." The oldest boy asked with a smile that could only be described as brilliant to an idiot but Harry and apparently Theo judging by the way he was scowling thought it slimy and odd.

"We can't escort you around we are not from here ourselves actually," Harry said lamely blushing at his British accent.

The Aussie boys raised their eyebrows in unison looking at Harry skeptically.

Blaise cleared his throat and blushed when the Aussie boys looked at him. He was clearly very much in lust. One might find it odd that an eleven year old was already maturing sexually but in the Wizarding world young wizards and witches developed faster than others and it wasn't uncommon for them to have their first real sexual encounter well before they reached Hogwarts age.

"What my dear friend Harry means is that we can't escort around right now because we are about to see a movie but you are more than welcome to join us," Blaise said with a flirtatious smile at the oldest who was a blond.

"Blaise," Harry and Theo hissed in alarm. What the hell was that boy thinking? Did he forget everything that their tutor taught them in their defense class about caution? Harry swore in his head, every time Blaise saw a pretty face his brain went straight to hi pubescent cock!

"Cool, we'd love to join you for a movie. I'm Danny, the brunette is Charles, and the smallest brunette with blond highlights is George." The oldest boy said, a pleased grin on his face.

"I'm Blaise," Blaise introduced himself in a dreamy voice gazing at the oldest.

"Theo," Theo grunted with a sneer.

"Harry," Harry growled as he noticed the Aussies looking at him with a weird look in their eyes. Shivering in revulsion he looked away and therefore missed the glances that the boys traded with wide grins, but Theo didn't and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Can we actually go into the theater now, I'm sure the previews for the movie has started and I have to use the restroom," Harry snapped angrily, storming over to the person who checked the tickets before being admitted into the theater. He made a beeline for the restroom unaware of the three boys following him.

**Warning: Implications of RRAPE ahead if offended do not read. **

Harry whipped his cock out with a sigh of relief staring at the toilet attached to the wall. He heard someone enter and something click but paid it no mind, at least until he was done urinating and had turned around only to find the three Aussie boys behind him eyeing him lustfully. Harry backed against the wall in fear as the oldest boy Danny grinned palming his erection through his pants.

"What do you want?" Harry asked stupidly even as he told himself he knew what they wanted.

Danny's grin was mocking. " You're a smart looking kid, I'm sure you can figure out what we want. I know I've been picturing myself pounding into that tight little ass of yours every since my brothers spotted you on the street and now I'm finally about to get my wish."

Harry backed further into the wall trying to make himself as small as possible. He wasn't trained to handle this type of situation and even if he was he was so scared he couldn't think straight. He was frustrated to find tears building up behind his eyes and angrily blinked them back. He would not give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Hurry up and loosen him up Danny," George the youngest whined in a nasally voice, "We want our turn too."

"Yeah, I'd go first but I don't like forced entry it's too weird, but once you bloody that tight ass up, it'll be all the lubrication I need." Charles agreed openly fisting his cock in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah," Danny said undoing his zipper and pulling down his trousers.

Up until that moment Harry had been denying that the scene in front of him was happening. He was still at home on his sofa in his living room sulking over his grandfather's avoidance of him. He never even left his manor yet alone the Wizarding World. Seeing the boy undoing his zipper though woke him up from his denial and he screamed as loud and as long as his lungs would allow just as Danny reached for him!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update but I had a case of writer's block plus I'm being overworked in school. Well here it is The Family Black Chapter seven!**

* * *

**Theo and Blaise were waiting outside the theater door for Harry to come out of the restroom. He was taking an awfully long time and they were starting to get worried.**

" **You think he's okay?" Theo asked Blaise worriedly. **

"**I don't know, I saw those Aussies go in after him. They looked pretty slimy in their intentions." Blaise replied suddenly remorseful that he had been so quick to invite the boys to hang out with them.**

"**Really, you think?" Theo shot back with a raised eyebrow, silently fuming.**

**The two boys, too busy arguing did not notice when someone walked up behind them and cleared their throat.**

"**Mr. Nott and Mr. Zabini, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Orion Black whispered silkily in their ears. **

**The two boys jumped, startled by the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black's patriarch appearing right behind them.**

**It took all of Theo's willpower and Pureblood training not to whimper in fear at the sight the powerful looking man made. Blaise had no such luck and looked to be about to soil his clothes if they didn't speak.**

"**Lord Black, what are you doing here?" Theo asked smoothly giving Blaise time to compose himself.**

"**Well I thought I was in need of a change in scenery so I came to this horrid place to catch-what is it muggles call it- a movie." The intimidating man answered dryly eyes darkening. **

**Both boys just looked at the man blankly not able to comprehend the words coming out of the Black Patriarch's mouth.**

**At his wits end and his patience thinning Orion snapped. **

"**I'm here to pick up my grandson you idiot! I never authorized him to leave the manor not to mention he is extremely emotionally unstable right now. Do you know how dangerous it is for him to be out without protection or have you forgotten that he is whether he likes it or not the Boy-Who-Lived?" The man almost yelled at the two boys. He would have attracted a lot of stares if it wasn't for the notice-me-not charm he put on himself.**

" **W-We forgot sir honestly, we didn't mean to hurt or endanger Harry." Blaise stuttered out now giving Theo who's jaw had gone slack with shock and eyes wild with fear, a chance to compose himself.**

**Orion sneered and was going to respond when he heard a scream. His eyes widened. He hadn't raised Harry for ten years for nothing. He was certain that was his grandson's scream he just heard.**

" **You two get home I'll take care of Harry," He yelled running off full speed towards the direction he heard the scream coming from.**

**Theo and Blaise looked at each other and nodded. They took off in the same direction as the scream came from too.**

**Orion reached the door where he heard the screaming coming from. He could here someone moaning wantonly and whimpers of fear through the door. Enraged by what the sounds implied was happening beyond the door he pulled out his wand and screamed, "Bombarda!" **

**The door exploded, splintering into a million pieces and filling the air with dust. When the dust cleared what Orion saw enraged him even more. His grandson was huddled in a corner trying to clutch on to the wall uselessly as though it would come to life and suddenly save him. His clothes were in disarray his shirt half off and his pants around his ankles. The sight infuriated him and made his heart go cold in fear. Three youths were standing around him. All of them had their pants around their ankle and their shirts of. Most noticeably they had a tent in their boxers and looks of clouded lust on their faces.**

**With an enraged yell Orion shot every dark curse he could think of at the boys. A spine rupturing hex, a castrating hex, a curse that made all of your eternal organs overload and burst, a curse that made them shit our their intestines and anything else he could think of until the three boys lay dead at his feet. He breathed heavily and pocketed his wand. Bending down, he held out his arms to pick up Harry. **

"**No, No, let me go!" Harry yelled twisting, his tearstained cheeks red the effort.**

"**Calm down Harry, it's me, it your grandfather. Calm down Harry-Bear."**

**Harry calmed down but continued to shake and cry silently as his grandfather whispered comforting words in his ear. Orion made his way towards the entrance, he needed to get Harry to a medi-wizard quickly.**

**Blaise and Theo stared at their friend horrified. The only thing going through their minds was how could a innocent outing go so wrong. Theo was more disturbed than anyone. He had started to shake all over. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he remembered the first time he ever met Harry.**

_***Flashback***_

_**Theo was hanging from the ceiling his wrist chained up. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his back was covered with welts and bruises from the whip his loving father used to punish him when his oral sex wasn't up to par or when he resisted too much or didn't resist enough during his rape. He was used to it though. It was all he'd known since he was a baby. He was Theodore Nott the whore his father loaned out when he wanted favors. That was the only world he'd ever known.**_

_**The door suddenly creaked and opened. A boy who looked about his age which was seven walked in. He was short with curly black hair and bright jade green eyes. **_

"_**Hi I'm Harry who are you?" The boy asked smiling sweetly.**_

"_**I'm the whore," Theo replied his voice hoarse from screaming.**_

"_**No, your real name silly." Harry said his hands on his hips looking at him with a mock stern look.**_

"_**I don't have one," Theo replied looking away dejectedly.**_

"_**Sure you do everyone has a name!" Harry crowed indignantly.**_

_**Theo considered this for a moment before deciding to tell Harry his name.**_

"_**I'm-"**_

"_**Harry come along, we must be going," Orion said pulling Harry by the hand out of the room before Theo was able to reply.**_

_**Alone again, was his only thought before tears rolled down his cheeks mixed with blood. The stench of loneliness reached his nose again and made him vomit blood all over himself. Why can't I just die Theo thought before passing out.**_

*****_**End Flashback***_

**Orion caught Theo right before he hit the ground after fainting. He hoisted the boy over his shoulder almost feeling guilty at the flashbacks this scene must have reawakened. **

"**Came along Zabini, we must be going." He said darkly.**

**The Zabini heir grabbed onto his robe and they Apparated with a loud crack back to Black Manor leaving a scene of chaos behind them.**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so right now I'm contemplating on either rewriting my stories or giving them up to someone else who would like to complete it. If you're interested send me a message. The only requirement I that you have at least one story of your own written that I can read before I turn my story over to you. Let me know if you're interested.

-Midnight Writer Shadrach


End file.
